Why Are We Here?
by usuihentai727
Summary: 8 friends are playing when suddenly a girl gets trapped inside the... TV! They wake up and are on... HARVEST MOON! How will they solve this? Will they be able to get back? Will they fall in love before going back? Find out for yourself, by reading this!
1. Chapter 1: Like a Black Hole!

**Hey guys! Here's a story! It's actually based on me and my friends! I dare you to guess who am I! :D So can you do it? **

* * *

**Why are we here?**

**Chapter 1: Like a Black Hole**

8 friends were at one house, having fun, fooling around. Finally they settled down on the couch.

-What do we do now?- Scarlet said.

Scarlet's short, her actual height is 5 '2'. She has long black hair, and intense blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black hoddie. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves. She also had brown shorts, a red belt, some black leggings and black boots. On her neck she was wearing a red chocker. She's beautiful, dense, cute, and clumsy. She's also organized, smart and loves to draw.

-Hmm, spin the bottle?- James said.

James has short spiky purple hair, and emerald green eyes. He wears glasses. He's Medium height, his actual height is 5 '6'. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, and blue jeans, and some blue converse. He looks kind of like a freaky, but still looked good. He was very happy-go-lucky, but that's the good part of him.

-Nah, we already played that… Hmm, how about truth or dare?- Dan said looking at Lucy.

Dan has short messy blood-red hair, and intense blood-red eyes. He's tall; his actual height is 5 '7', taller than Lucy and Mia, but just a little shorter than Andrew. He has pale skin and is very strong. He was wearing some black jeans, but was shirtless, like he always is. He's aggressive if necessary, but very nice and caring. He likes difficult things.

-Well that sounds fun, but didn't we already play that?- Lucy said looking at Dan.

Lucy has long wavy red hair, and intense black eyes. She's thin, and has pale skin. She's medium height, her actual height is 5 '5', a little taller than Scarlet and June. She's also very smart, very athletic, strong, and very beautiful. She was wearing a white t-shirt, some black shorts and brown boots. She's unconsciously flirty, and dense.

-Yeah, I think so, let's just… hang in here!- Andrew said.

Andrew has long, ducktail style (on the back of his hair), black hair, and has sky blue eyes. He's very tall, his actual height is 5 '9'. He's very thin, but strong. He has pale skin. He's very agile, and very smart, but also very caring and nice. He was wearing a red t-shirt, had white headphones on his neck, blue jeans, and some blue converse. He was wearing black sunglasses, and a black necklace. He also has a lot of bracelets, a clock in the middle of all of them.

-Yeah, Scarlet can I play_ Harvest Moon_? – Mia said.

Mia has chest-length brown hair and brown eyes. She's medium height, her actual height is 5 '5', the same height as Lucy. She's extremely thin, and light, but very healthy. She has pale white skin just like everyone else. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy soldier pants, with a black belt and a chain hanging out of them. She was wearing black fingerless gloves, and black converse. She had a black and red cap on her head. She also had a black necklace. She's cold, and mysterious. But still was very cool. Deep inside she's very nice and caring.

-Yeah, go ahead…- Scarlet said while Mia walks into Scarlet's room

-YOU are going to play _Harvest Moon_?- June said.

June has long (thigh length) blonde hair, in front there are two braids, and emerald green eyes. She's thin. She has light skin. She LOVES reading… and books. She's very small, her actual height is 5 '2', the same height as Scarlet. She was wearing a black sweater and a pink skirt, and some white n' pink boots. She always wears a black ring. She's very shy, but mature, but also very hot-headed. She has a beautiful voice, so she sings and writes.

-Leave her be, maybe she's just gonna go put the game on, and sleep on Scarlet's bed, like she always does on everyone's house…- Danny said.

Danny has short black hair, and metallic blue eyes. She's tall. Her actual height is 5 '6', just a little bit taller than Lucy and Mia. She's very thin and has pale skin. She was wearing a blue blouse with arrows going down at the chest area. She's also wearing some black jeans, a gold n' black belt and black soldier boots.

-Yeah, I guess so… - June said finally giving up

-Exactly, and besides, she already left… what would your talking do?- Danny said.

-Well I was hoping it would help her reflex before getting obsessed with _Harvest Moon_… like Scarlet…- June said

-Hey! I heard that!- Scarlet said crossing her arms, while pouting, but was ignored since they continued.

-Reflex? Please, we're not on your _Harry Potter_ books, and besides… you're predicting the wrong "Future", that's not even going to happen in a million years…- Danny said

-But…. Ugh fine, I get it…. Anyways, what do we do?- June said

-I don't know, but I must say that you have a nice house, Scarlet, but why does Mia sleep on your bed and not in her's?- Lucy said

-It's more… comfortable? I don't know…- Scarlet said

-And your parents?- Dan asked

-...They are at work, they are never home, so…- Scarlet said

-Oh… anyways… what do we do now?- James said

-Well we could… you kn…- Andrew started to say but was interrupted by a sudden scream, or at least, that's what it seemed…

-GUYS, HELP ME!- it was an unknown scream… it even wasn't a scream, it was like an exclamation, everyone was trying to find out who it was… when…

-MIA!- Scarlet jumped out of her seat and ran towards her room

-Mia?- Dan was still confused; it didn't seem like her scream… or whatever it was

-OH MY GOD, GUYS COME QUICK, AND HELP ME!- Scarlet screamed.

June, Lucy, Andrew, Dan, James and Danny ran towards Scarlet's room at full speed. Once they got there they found Scarlet freaking out as her legs were inside the…. _TV_?

-What the HELL happened?- James asked worried.

-And how the HELL is that possible?- Andrew said also freaked out

-I DON'T KNOW, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, BUT JUST HELP ME!- Scarlet shouted, obviously freaked out as HELL.

Everyone else started to pull her out, but it was like catching a fish in the sea with your bare hands.

The force was incredibly strong and suddenly they were being pulled in as well, like a black hole.

-DAMN IT, HOLD ON EVERYONE!- Andrew screamed, when finally they ALL get pulled into the TV

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! See you on the next one! I'll probably update it on Saturday!**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you guess who am I? I dare you!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Obssed!

******Hey guys! Here's a story! It's actually based on me and my friends! I dare you to guess who am I! :D So can you do it?**

* * *

**Why are we here?**

**Chapter 2: You're Obsessed!**

Everyone was lying unconscious, on the floor.

-_Harvest Moon_… _Harvest Moon_….. Chocolate Cake….. Cupcakes….. Chocolate cupcakes…- Scarlet was talking on her sleep -…. Sea waves…. Wait….. Sea waves?- she said confused and opened her eyes, and looked around.

All that she saw was: blue sea, a lighthouse, wood….

- This only means one thing… we're on a dock… what happened?- Scarlet said. She opened her eyes widely and started to look around seeing: June, Danny, Lucy, Andrew, Dan and James passed out next to her, she panicked. But on that moment Lucy woke up.

-Scarlet, what's wrong?- she asked looking at me with sleepy eyes, but suddenly opens them widely and looks around. –Where the HELL are we?- she said panicked.

-I don't know… but I feel as if I forgot something… also, this place looks awfully familiar- Scarlet said looking around her. Andrew starts waking up.

-What happened?- Looks around and starts to laugh

-What's so funny?- Lucy asks

-It's just that…. This place kind of looks like one of Scarlet's favorite game…. What was it called? Hardest Loon or something like that…- laughs more

-_Harvest Moon_, stupid….. WAIT….. You're right! It looks JUST like that…- Scarlet said looking around – And we're on the Dock…. on _Castanet_…- she said gawking

-Well come on, let's wake up Dan, James, Danny and June- Lucy said walking over to Dan

-Yeah, but wait… Where's Mia?- Andrew said looking around

-Oh yeah, last thing I remember was that Mia was also inside the TV, the problem is when I arrived it was too late to pull her back…. We have got to find her- Scarlet said starting freaking out.

-Wait a minute…. Hey Scarlet, is this the _Harmonica Town_? I remember you playing _Harvest Moon_ and being in a place like this…- Lucy said

-No… we're close to it though…- Scarlet said observing the place. Dan, June, Danny and James start to wake up.

-What the hell happened?- June asked still not opening her eyes

-We're on _Harvest Moon_!- Scarlet said jumping up and down

-…Clearly your obsession is getting stronger, Scarlet- June said chuckling

-She's not joking June, neither imagining things, look around!- Lucy said gesturing with her hands while June opens her eyes and looks around

-…Whoa, you're not joking…- June says. Everyone stands up. And looks around

-But we have got to find Mia, she's missing!- Scarlet said anxious

-Ok, Scarlet let's look in town, you guide the way, since you know this place better than anyone!- James said.

-Ok, come guys follow me!- Scarlet said walking away

_Meanwhile…_

On the middle of the forest there is an unconscious girl. When she suddenly starts to wake up.

-Where am the Hell am I?- Mia said sitting up while rubbing her head - GOD, my head hurts like hell….- opens her eyes and looks around and all she sees are tall trees - What is this place?- she said, then she hears chopping sounds… so she stand up and starts to follow the noise.

Guiding herself by the sounds, she finally arrives where the noise is coming from. She glanced up seeing a tall guy, about 5 '9', or taller, with electric blue hair, and a flaming bandana chopping a tree.

-TIMBER- the guy screams while swiping the sweat out of his forehead with his eyes closed, meaning he finished chopping the tree, but then it started to fall in an unexpected direction, towards him.

-WATCH OUT!- Mia shouted running towards the guy, but he didn't move so she tackled him out of the way. When they landed, shortly before the tree fell, she stood up.

-Whoa, I didn't see that coming! Well thanks a lot miss!- the guys said saluting at Mia with a goofy grin

-Stupid…. The tree was about to fall over you… watch out next time, I don't guarantee being around to save you…- Mia said indifferently

-Thanks…- he said grinning like an idiot - Hey! You got hurt!- the guys said pointing at her knees and arms, with a worried face

-Hm, it doesn't really matter, I gotta go anyway- Mia said starting to leave

-But… - the guy starts to say but then sighs and stands up -….Well I better start chopping some more, I'll be more careful this time, thanks a lot again miss!- he said giving Mia thumbs up. Then Mia notices his cat-like golden eyes, but shrugs it, and walks away, towards the exit.

Mia, after going through a lot of paths, finally got out of that forest and went down the path, she passed by two farms, a bridge, an abandoned farm, though some fields then finally arrived at a dock.

-Hm, nice place….- Mia said then started walking towards the Town, thanks to the signs.

When she arrived to the center of Town, she found Scarlet, Lucy, June, Dan, James, Andrew and Danny looking around the place like a girl who lost her lipstick.

-What are you guys doing?- Mia said scratching the back of her head, making everyone turn around, with wide eyes, and tackle Mia into a group hug.

-Mia, you had us worried, where were you?- Lucy said still hugging Mia

-Somewhere around… by the way, do you guys know where are we?- Mia said indifferently

-Oh yeah…. About that… WE'RE ON _HARVEST MOON_!- Scarlet said jumping up and down

-Are you drunk or something?- Mia asked

-No, she's sober, we really are on _Harvest Moon_, just look around- Danny answered

-Well I only saw you play once, but thinking about it, looks kind of familiar…- Mia said

-What happened to your knees…. And arms?- Andrew asked pointing at her wounds

-…Would you believe me if I said I rescued a blue unicorn from getting eaten by a dancing monkey with a tutu?- Mia said

-REALLY?- Scarlet said with stars on her eyes

-She's just joking Scarlet, it isn't even real…- Dan said

-Well then would you believe me if I said that a golden turtle told me to fall down on purpose for his experiment on humans?- Mia insisted

-WHOA, SO COOL! WHERE DID YOU MEET THE GOLDEN TURTLE?- James said excitedly

-She's joking again, James… again it isn't even real…- Andrew said

-Then it doesn't really matter…. Anyways, what are we gonna do?- Mia said, but shortly after a short, chubby man came running towards us. He has grey hair…. In a rare way, and had a blue classic type suit.

-Hello everyone, pardon me for taking so long. Welcome to Castanet! My name's Hamilton, the Mayor! Follow me to Town Hall so we can discuss where will you be staying!- the man said to us while Scarlet is gawking at him

-Excuse me, but…. What?- June said

-Where you will be living, you don't want to live in the street, do you?- Hamilton said

-Well no but- June started to say but was interrupted

-Then follow me!- Hamilton said walking towards a tall building

The group entered and followed Hamilton, Mia saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing blue dress and brown boots, typing in a computer.

-Okay, first of all, I'm gonna need you names…- Hamilton said grabbing a pen.

-What?- James exclaimed

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Los veo en la proxima! Probablemente lo actualize el Sabado!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pueden adivinar quien soy? Los reto a averiguarlo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Registrations!

******Hey guys! Here's a story! It's actually based on me and my friends! Sorry I took long, had some problems with my Beta... and family matters... anyways... I dare you to guess who am I! :D So can you do it?**

* * *

**Why Are We Here?**

**Chapter 3: Registrations!**

-Hmm… Why may I ask?- Andrew said

-Well we are gonna need you to register! Now let's begin- Hamilton exclaimed while pointing at June.

-Me? Why me first?- June disputed

-I don't have a specified order; I just pointed my finger randomly! Now… name?- Hamilton asked

-June Harris…- June responded

-Age?- Hamilton asked again

-21…- June answered

-Birthday?- interrogated Hamilton

-October 13…- June answered

-Ok, October… wait… when is that?- Hamilton said confused while raising an eyebrow

-June, in _Harvest Moon_, there are only 4 months: _Fall_, _Winter_, _Spring _and _Summer_ with 28 days each… every month is actually the 4 seasons… so your birthday will be… Fall 18- Scarlet whispered in June's ear

-Okay thanks…- June whispered back to Scarlet then turns back to Hamilton – My birthday is on Fall 18- June corrected

-Ok, favorite food?- Hamilton asked

-Chocolate Cake!- June said excitedly

-Okay…. Did you finish all of your studies?- Hamilton questioned

-Yeah, until University… in Medicine…- June answered

-Ok… next- Hamilton said pointing at Lucy

-Ok, shoot- Lucy said

-Why would I shoot you?- Hamilton said

-It's just an expression…- Lucy said rolling her eyes

-Oh okay… name?- Hamilton asked

-Lucy Jones- Lucy answered

-Age?- Hamilton asked

-24- Lucy responded

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked making Lucy turn at Scarlet waiting for an answer

-Summer 28- Scarlet whispered

-Summer 28- Lucy repeated

-Favorite food?- Hamilton asked again

-Chocolate Milk!- exclaimed an overexcited Lucy

-Did you finish all of your studies?- Hamilton asked

-Yeah, until High School…- Lucy answered

-Ok…. Next- Hamilton said pointing at Dan

-Ok… I'm ready- Dan said

-First of all… why are you shirtless?- Hamilton asked

-Too hot…- Dan answered nonchalantly

-…Well then….. name?- Hamilton asked with a sweat drop falling down his head

-Dan Cooper- Dan answered

-Age?- Hamilton asked

-24- Dan said

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked, making Dan turn at Scarlet

-Summer 12- Scarlet whispered with a little resignation

-Summer 12!- Dan repeated... rather excited for an unknown reason

-Favorite Food?- Hamilton asked

-Pizza!- Dan answered… rather excited… again

-Did you finish all of your studies?- Hamilton asked

-Yes… until High School!- Dan said excitedly… once more

-Oook….. next- Hamilton said pointing at James

-Ok…- James said

-Name?- Hamilton asked

-James Morgan…- he responded

-Age?- Hamilton asked

-23- James asked

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked and James was gonna answer but he finally turned at Scarlet

-Fall 4…- Scarlet whispered letting a sigh escape through her lips. It was totally amazing how they didn't know the season their own birthday was.

-Fall 4- James repeated

-Favorite Food?- Hamilton asked

-Orange Juice!- James answered

-Did you finish all of your studies?- Hamilton asked

-Yeah, until university… in a culinary school!- James answered excitedly

-Ok, next- Hamilton said pointing at Danny - Name?- he asked

-Danny Walker- Danny said

-Age?- Hamilton asked

-24- Danny responded

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked

-Spring 2- Scarlet whispered before Danny turned at her

-Spring 2- Danny said

-Favorite Food?- Hamilton asked

-Riceball - Danny answered

-Did you finish all of your studies?- Hamilton asked

-Yeah, until High School- Danny responded

-Ok, next- Hamilton said pointing at Andrew

-Right O'- Andrew said

-Name?- Hamilton asked

-Andrew Williams- Andrew answered

-Age?- Hamilton asked

-24- Andrew responded rapidly

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked

-Fall 23- Andrew said already calculating that, leaving a surprised group behind of him

-FINALLY! SOMEONE KNOWS THEIR BIRTHDAY!- Scarlet exclaimed with her hands towards the sky while the rest stare at her with sweat drops falling of their heads. Well after all, that's Scarlet for you.

-Favorite Food?- Hamilton continued

-Vegetable Sandwich- Andrew answered

-Did you finish your studies?- Hamilton asked

-Yes, until university…. At photography- Andrew answered

-Ok, next- Hamilton said pointing at Scarlet –Name?- he asked

-Scarlet Johnson- Scarlet answered

-Age?- Hamilton asked

-21- Scarlet responded

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked

-Spring 26- Scarlet answered

-Favorite food?- Hamilton asked

-Chocolate Muffin- Scarlet answered happily

-Did you finish your studies?- Hamilton asked

-Yes, until University…. Social Studies- Scarlet responded

-Ok… last one… you- Hamilton said pointing at Mia - Name?- Hamilton asked

-Mia…- Mia said not saying anything else

-…Last name?- Hamilton insisted not hearing one by the girl

-Not telling; it's not necessary…- Mia said giving an icy glare to Hamilton

-O-o-ooookay, Age?- Hamilton asked trying to make a smile, that girl was creepy

-24- Mia answered

-Birthday?- Hamilton asked

-I will not tell…- Mia said

-Okaaaay, Favorite Food?- Hamilton asked

-Is it necessary to say that? - Mia asked giving an indifferent but cold look to Hamilton

-W-w-well, it's n-n-not necessary… not… if you… wan… want- Hamilton answered nervously -Did you finish your studies?- he asked insure by the recent attitude of Mia

-I rather not answer that…- Mia said

-Why is th- Hamilton started to say but stopped when he received a cold and scary glare from Mia, and warning looks from the group

-Can we just proceed?- Andrew asked with a smile on his face

-O-okay- Hamilton said, alittle nervous. This group sure is strange.

-So what's next, Mr. Hamilton?- Lucy said politely

-Oh, please drop the formalities… please call me just Hamilton- he said happily more relaxed

-Ok… Hamilton…. What's next?- June said

-Well I actually want you guys to go and meet everyone, explore and socialize… when you're done meeting everyone, come back here!- Hamilton said giving them a map, and then the group crossed looks before going out of the building.

-Is it necessary to meet everyone?- a voice said from behind Hamilton

-Huh?- Hamilton said turning around –Wha… You?!- Hamilton said startled

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! See you on the next one! I'll probably update it on Saturday!**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you guess who am I? I dare you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Presentations

******Hey guys! Here's a story! It's actually based on me and my friends! I dare you to guess who am I! :D So can you do it? **  


******Well I'm actually gonna make a poll vote or whatever it's called to make the voting... and then on the final chapter, i'll tell you who I am... sounds good?  
**

* * *

**Why Are We Here?  
**

**Chapter 4: Meetings!**

-Well yeah… that way you'll be more familiar with everyone… - Hamilton said

-Hmm can I buy that abandoned farm in Flute Fields?- Mia asked

-Y-yeah, of course, it will be 5,000g- Hamilton said happily

-Here ya go…- Mia said handing him money

-Okay, here's the key- Hamilton said giving Mia a silver key with the letter "F" carved in it

-Well then can I have a map? – Mia asked

-Yeah, here you go!- Hamilton said handing her a paper

-Thanks… bye Hamilton… and bye Blondie from the corner… don't think I didn't see you spying on us… you're so obvious…- Mia said walking out of the building

-Damn it…- a guy said quietly walking out from a corner

_Meanwhile…_

-Well how about we go to Flute Fields?- Andrew said looking at a map

-Yeah, wait, where's Mia?- Scarlet asked looking at every possible direction

-That girl, even though she's older than me, if we find her I swear I will- June started to say but was cut off

-You will what?- Mia said from behind her with a cold and venom voice, making everyone shiver

-I-I-I-I w-w-will… give you… some chocolate milk!- June said nervously

-Hmmm, tempting… but I don't want chocolate milk, anyway let's go to Flute Fields…- Mia said walking away, leaving a shocked Lucy and a scared June behind

-You don't want chocolate milk!?- Lucy said with tears on her eyes

-Calm down Lucy, not everyone wants chocolate milk all the time…- Dan said patting Lucy on the back trying to console her

-But… but… the chocolate milk! Fine…- Lucy said pouting, but then everyone starts to follow Mia

-Well how about if we split up? Me, Dan, James and June will go to Garmon Mine District and Mia, Lucy, Danny and Scarlet go to Flute Fields… how about it?- Andrew asked

-Yeah, okay…- Mia said walking towards a random direction

* * *

Mia, Lucy, Danny and Scarlet walked from Town Hall, passing a lot of fields, an abandoned farm and a bridge and finally arrived to Fields. They went to the far corner where it said "Horn Ranch", and then they entered the shop.

-Hello, anybody in here?- Lucy asked

-Hello, how may I help you?- A lady said coming out from behind the counter. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and brown shoes. –Oh my, I have never seen you before… are you new?- the lady asked excitedly

-Yeah…- Scarlet answers with a smile on her face

-Well, a pleasure to meet you, my name's Hanna, I'm in charge of the shop, if you ever want any animal products, animals or cooking recipes, just come here!- the lady said

-Thanks, you're so nice, my name's Lucy

-I am Scarlet!- she says excitedly while lifting her hand to the air and shakes it rapidly

-And I'm Danny

-Mia…

-Oh… pleasure to meet you girls!- Hanna said bowing at the girls

-Oh, we gotta go meet everyone else… so see you!- Danny said shaking her right hand in a

-Okay, see you girls!- Hanna said while they exit the shop but before achieving their objective Scarlet bumps into a tall guy

-Whoa, sorry miss, didn't see you! My, are you girls new?- The guy said. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

-NO, IT WAS MY FAULT, I DIDN'T SEE WHERE I WAS WALKING, FORGIVE ME, IT WASN'T MY INTENTION, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!- Scarlet while bowing repeatedly to that unknown guy

-Ha-ha, aren't you the innocent one? My name's Cain, pleasure to meet you girls- Cain said with a smile on his face

-I'm… I'm… I'm Scarlet- she murmurs blushing by the recent comment

-I'm Danny!

-Mi name's Lucy

-Mia…

-Ah… well nice to meet you girls… wait a second… RENEE, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!- Cain said screaming towards the Barn, making a girl come at us running

-I'm here! Oh, nice to meet you girls, my name is Renee!- the girl said. She has short brown hair, with two bangs at her sides, and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and brown boots.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet, she's Lucy, Danny and Mia!- Scarlet said pointing at the girls while mentioning them

-Well we gotta meet everyone else, so we gotta go, pleasure to meet you!- Lucy said politely

-Okay, come back soon!- Renee said while waving her arm with a smile on her face

They walked away, followed the signs and finally arrived at Marimba Farm. They entered the shop.

-Welcome! How may I help you? Oh wait are you guys new? I haven't seen you around…- the lady behind the counter said. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and sandals.

-Yeah, we're new! Nice to meet you! I'm Scarlet, she's Lucy, Danny and Mia- she said while pointing at the girls

-Pleasure to meet you, my name's Ruth… I sell seed, whenever you need some, come here- she said and then a girl came into the shop

-Mom, where are th… oh hi, my name's Anissa, nice to meet you!- she said while bowing to the girls. She has long brown hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater, a green skirt and some brown boots. Then a guy came right behind her.

-My name's Craig, nice to meet you too..- the guy said. He has blonde hair, red eyes and was wearing a black shirt, with a green t-shirt under that; some blue jeans and light brown boots.

-Oh, well we gotta go, since we gotta meet everyone else! Pleasure to meet everyone!- Lucy said while walking away.

The girls went over to Harmonica Town.

_Meanwhile…_

Andrew, June, Dan and James walked to the Garmon Mine District, and they entered a shop.

-Why hello, my name's Dale, how can I help you kids? We are the carpenters of the island… by the way- the man behind the counter said. He has blue hair, a blue mustache and brown eyes. He was wearing some brown jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt with a blue vest over it, and an orange bandanna tied over his neck.

-Hi, we just came over to introduce ourselves…- Andrew said

-Oh, wait a sec, LUKE, BO COME HERE- Dale shouted to the back of the store, and a few seconds later two guys came out.

-Hi, my name's Bo! I'm an apprentice!- the younger guy said. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He was about 17 years old or so. He was wearing some blue jeans, some sneakers, a yellow t-shirt with a red vest over it, and had a white headband.

-And I'm Luke, the _bestest_ axe men ever!- the other guys said with thumbs up. He has electric blue hair and golden cat-like eyes. He was wearing some blue jeans, brown boots, a red t-shirt with a green n' black shirt over it, a shark-tooth necklace, some black fingerless gloves and a blue flaming bandana. He has bruises on his arms.

-I'm James

-I'm June

-My name's Andrew

-Dan…

-What happened to your arms?- Andrew asked

-Oh, about that… I was cutting a tree on the forest, and when I finished, it started to land towards me… and I didn't notice… I was admiring my awesomeness, but then a girl tackled me out of the way… saving my life! But she got hurt on her arms and knees!- Luke said explaining

-Arms… and knees… what did she look like?- Andrew asked

-Oh yeah, she had bro- Luke started saying but was cut off by June

-Well we gotta go, we have to meet everyone here, so… pleased to meet you guys!- June said walking out the door.

-Bye! Come again!- Luke said excitedly

The group walked outside and started going to the next shop.

-Luke… was… handsome!- June said

-Well I thought he was cool, but I think he was a little dumb for not noticing the tree falling over him… I guess he was lucky that girl was around…- Dan said

-About that… I think the girl was- Andrew started to say but was interrupted

-Let's go to that one next!- James said

The group entered to the next shop.

-Hello kids… My name's Barbara… welcome to the General Store!- the woman said. She had lime green hair and brown eyes. She had a blue bandana over her head, a yellow blouse, some orange jeans but had a blue skirt over it, and some green sandals.

-Hi, we're new here, my name's Andrew, his name is Dan, James and her name is June…- Andrew said as she pointed her finger to all of us

-Pleasure to meet you…- Barbara said

-You too, well we gotta go meet everyone else…- James said

-Okay, come back soon!- Barbara said waving her arm

The group came out of the store and went over to the next store and entered.

-Hello! Welcome to the Accessory Store! My name is Julius and the wonderful woman behind the counter is Mira!- a guy… or that's what it seems said to us. Julius has long purple hair with different color highlights and red eyes. He was wearing heart-shaped earrings, some red pants, gold n' white boots, a red shirt and a long red vest. Mira has short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black blouse with a pink poncho over it, a flower-pattern skirt and some black shoes.

-Hello, my name's June, he's Andrew, Dan and James- June said while pointing at them

-Well we gotta go… since we're in a hurry… anyways pleasure to meet you two!- James said

-Hurry back lovely birds!- Julius said

The group went outside and went to the next store

-Julius is very weird…- Andrew said

-I agree- June said

-I know he looks… kind of… gay…- Dan said

-SHE'S A GUY!?- James screamed shocked

-Yeah, you can notice it right away…- June said

-I thought she was a girl… but he's a guy?! That's weird!- James said shocked

They entered the next shop.

-Hello guys! Welcome to the Blacksmith's! My name's Chloe, how can I help you?- a little girl said. She has blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow n' blue t-shirt, a red skirt, green gloves and red sandals.

-Chloe, why are you talking to yourself again?- a guy said entering the shop

-I'm not talking to myself, I was talking to them- Chloe said while pointing at the group

-Oh… my name's Owen, nice to meet you!- the guy said. He has short spiky red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, brown pants, brown boots, brown gloves and a white bandana tied around his neck.

-And my name's Ramsey!- an older man said. He has white hair, a white beard, a white mustache and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue pants, yellow gloves, and brown boots.

-Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Andrew

-I'm June

-The name's James

-Dan…

-Pleasure to meet you guys… are you settled in?- Owen asked

-No, the mayor asked us to meet everyone then come over to see him… I suppose that he is going to show us some available houses…- June said

-Oh, well you better hurry, it's getting dark outside…- Ramsey said

-We will, thanks- Andrew said walking away

-Guys come back soon to play!- Chloe said

-We will!- June said

* * *

They finally leave the shop and walk to town. When they finally arrived at Town Hall, Lucy, Mia, Scarlet and Danny were waiting for them.

-Took you long enough… - Lucy said

-Shut up, you brat!- Dan said running towards Lucy tickling her

-Well we have to meet everyone on the Town right?- Andrew asked

-Not necessary, it's getting dark… I better discuss something with you guys… tomorrow you can meet everyone else…- Hamilton said motioning us to come inside. Everyone followed him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! See you on the next one! I'll probably update it on Saturday!**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you guess who am I? I dare you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

**Hey guys! Here's a story! It's actually based on me and my friends! I dare you to guess who I am! :D So can you do it?**

* * *

**Why Are We Here?**

**Chapter 5: Moving In…**

-Okay… there are three houses… the Town House located up the staircase from the Ocarina Inn in Harmonica Town… its is Casual style, the Mountain House located up the staircase from Ramsey's Blacksmith Shop in Garmon Mine District… it is luxury style, and the Stream House located next to the waterwheel and down the path from Julius' House in Flute Fields… it is country style. Only two people can live in each house, the remaining one will live in a room in the Ocarina Inn- Hamilton explained

-Okay, first… Mia- Scarlet said turning around expecting anxiously to Mia to answer first but unfortunately she was nowhere found.

-Where's Mia?- Andrew asked lifting an eyebrow

-I don't know… maybe she went to walk or explore… or something…- June answered

-Well… I want to live in the Stream House…- Dan said

-Me too…- Andrew confirmed

-I want to live in the Mountain House!- June exclaimed

-Well… me too!- Danny said

-I guess I will live in the Town House…- Scarlet resignedly said

-I'll live there too!- Lucy confirmed

-I'll live in the Inn!- James said

-Okay, Dan and Andrew… it will be 10,000g, June and Danny… also 10,000g, Lucy and Scarlet… will also be 10,000g, and finally James will be 5,000g… since it's a room…-Hamilton said

-But… we don't have any money…- Andrew complained

-Oh… well you can pay me later…- Hamilton said

-But where will we get the money?- Scarlet asked

-Working… there are several jobs in the island…- Hamilton answered

-Okay… then… can we pay you later?- Scarlet asked once again

-Yeah… there will be no problem!- Hamilton responded

-Okay… then we will start to look for jobs in the morning… -Andrew mentioned

-Okay… Here is the key for the Stream House…- Hamilton said while giving Dan a black key with the letters "S.H." carved in it

-Cool, come on Andrew! Thanks a lot Hamilton!- Dan speaked in a farewell way walking out of the building

-No problem… Here is the key for the Mountain House…- Hamilton said while giving June an orange key with the letters "M.H." carved in it

-Thanks Hamilton! Let's go Danny!- June exclaimed walking to the exit of that huge building

-Ok… Here is the key for the Town House- Hamilton said while giving Scarlet a pink key with the letters "T.H." carved in it

-Thanks a lot Mr. Hamilton!- Scarlet thanked while bowing to Hamilton, then finally exits the building with Lucy

-And you James… come with me!- Hamilton said while standing up

-Okay…- James confirmed following Hamilton out of the building.

The two of them start to head towards the Ocarina Inn.

-So why is Dan shirtless?- Hamilton asked curiously

-He says it's too hot…- James answered

-Has he always been like that?- Hamilton asked

-Yeah, but he gets sick rather easily in winter and fall… we tried to tell him… but he's so stubborn… and got aggressive, fortunately, Mia was there so she stopped his punches… I don't know why, but she's the only one who can resist them, and I think Dan's afraid of her… maybe she's strong, Dan likes thing difficult to obtain… that's why in his birthday I give him a pizza… he may be strong, but deep down Dan is a very good person… besides I'm also afraid of Mia… have you seen her glare?- James said afraid by the last sentence

-Yes…- Hamilton answered feeling chills go down his spine by remembering that terrifying stare -And Mia… has she always been like that?- He asked

-I don't know, we actually don't know much about her… by what I know she's cold and mysterious- James answered

-Huh… how strange… and Scarlet, how is she?- Hamilton questioned

-She's very innocent… and very happy-go-lucky! She loves to play around! And she loves chocolate! For what I know, she's always been a good person! But sometimes gets sad… secretly she puts on a sad face… but she knows how to hide it…- James responded

-And Lucy?- Hamilton asked

-She's a good person… she's unconsciously flirty… and smart… she loves chocolate milk! Her parents died 3 months ago, but she moved with June… and still has been very happy ever since… I think she has received all the love possible in June's house… I guess they love her both!- James explained

-And how about Andrew?- Hamilton questions

-He's extremely smart… and a good person… also, he's extremely agile… he can jump FROM very high places and jumps INTO very high places… I tried it once… but somehow I ended up in the hospital… - James said

-Danny?- Hamilton asked

-She's cool… she loves rock music… and Rice balls… she's a very good person! And has an amazing appetite… she can tell from bad to incredible dishes!- James said

-June?- Hamilton asked

-She's extremely shy… and loves to read and write… she always wears a black ring, I don't know why though… she's very strong-willed… but gets mad easily… but it's pretty rare to see her angry… she's a good person!- James responded

-Oh… well we're here…- Hamilton said motioning over a building

-Ok… let's go in!- James exclaimed

The two walk in, to be welcomed by a man.

-Welcome Mayor Hamilton! Oh, and who might this be?- the man asked while pointing over to James. He has gray hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a peach-colored shirt with a green sleeveless vest over it, a red tie, some black pants and some brown shoes.

-Oh… pleasure to meet you, my name's James!

-Oh, the pleasure is mine, my name's Jake- he said as a woman comes into the room -…and she's my wife… Colleen- he explained

-Nice to meet you!- Colleen said. She has short orange hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress, a lime green apron and some blue shoes.

-Yes, James will be living here for now on! Please show him to his room please! He will pay later…- Hamilton said while walking out of the building

-Oh of course, come on follow me James!- Jake said

The two of them go upstairs, and after passing several rooms, finally stops on the room with the number "205".

-Here's the key! And Welcome to Castanet!- Jake said giving James a yellow key with the numbers "205" carved in it. Then Jake walks downstairs, leaving a excited James behind.

-Thanks…- James said, the turns to the door and opens it.

Inside the wooden door, there was a double bed, a dresser, a desk and another door. James walked to that other door and opened it. Inside was a counter with a sink, a toilet and a shower with towels on the hanger. **(Pictures on Profile)**

-Cool room!- James exclaimed then goes back to the bedroom and finally lays down on the bed to sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucy and Scarlet are wandering around town with a map.

-See, I told you, we're lost…- Lucy said

-No, we're not! We're just going through unknown directions…- exclaimed Scarlet while Lucy face palmed and let out a big resign sigh

-See, there's a sign that says Ocarina Inn, let's just follow those…- Lucy said walking towards the sign's direction.

Scarlet chases her and they finally arrive the Ocarina Inn.

-See? Anyway… let's go by the stairs…- Lucy mentioned walking towards the stairs.

-We were in the right direction!- Scarlet exclaimed stubbornly following Lucy

-If you see the map, and the way YOU were going… we were headed towards the Church… just forget it, we're here anyway…- Lucy said

-Ugh… fine…- Scarlet resigned catching up to Lucy.

When they finally arrive up the stairs, they see a small wooden house, with three windows and a wooden door. They walk towards the door, put the key in, turn it, and finally enter the house. Inside there was a wooden dining room with 6 chairs, and a wooden kitchen with a sink, an island, a stove, a dishwasher and a fridge. They go further in and find two similar bedrooms: each room has a double bed, a night stand with a lamp, a window and a dresser. Then there's a full bathroom, very colored by the way, with a toilet, a counter with a sink and a bath-shower. There's a hanger with two towels. Everything was casual styled. **(PICTURES IN MY PROFILE)**

-Incredible!- Scarlet exclaimed happily while jumping up and down

-Yeah, I know!- Lucy said

-I will love this house… especially my bed… that's what I suspect!- Scarlet said

-Yeah, me too!- Lucy said

-Well let's sleep, goodnight!- Scarlet said

-Goodnight!- Lucy said

The two girl headed to their bedrooms to sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

-Follow the path down Julius's House, and next to the water wheel… here it is!- Dan said

There was a country styled home. The guys went up to the door put the key in, turn it and entered the house, there was a wooden dining room, with a wooden shelf at the side, and a window; then they went to the kitchen, it was wooden green counters, a stove, a sink, an island and a fridge. They went to see the bathroom: it was a toilet, a sink and a bath-shower…. Then they went to see the bedrooms, they were similar: a double bedroom, a window, a nightstand and a dresser. Everything was country styled. **(PICTURES IN MY PROFILE)**

-Cool… let's go to sleep, good-night!- Dan said walking to his bedroom to sleep.

-Night…- Andrew said as he walked to his bedroom to sleep.

_Meanwhile (in another place)…_

-MAN… this is tiring… are we there yet?- Danny asked

-No… just a little bit more, then we walk up the stairs!- June answered

-NOOO, why stairs?!- Danny shouted throwing herself to the floor pouting

-This is reality Danny, besides… you need the exercise!- June said

-DAMN IT! - Danny said getting up from the floor and starts to catch up to June

When they finally get there, Danny falls to the floor again.

-Land, sweet land! I missed you so much!- Danny exclaimed "hugging" the ground

-Don't be melodramatic… come one, let's go in so that you can "hug" your bed…- June said trying to lift up Danny

-Yeah… let's do that!- Danny said

The house was green but kind of like a cabin… they went to the door and opened it with the key. The saw a wooden dining room with 9 chairs, and a wooden kitchen, with a fridge, a stove, an island and a sink. They went to see the bedrooms, they were similar: a double bed, a window, a mirror, a dresser and nightstand. The bathroom was simple: a toilet, a sink, a shelf with two towels and a bath-shower. Everything was luxury styled. **(PICTURES IN MY PROFILE)**

-Cool, let's sleep…- Danny said walking to her bedroom

-I agree…- June confirmed going to her bedroom

_Meanwhile (in ANOTHER place)…_

-Those kids are good… except Mia… she's strange…- Hamilton said feeling chills go down his spine

-Oh, so you think I'm strange? – Mia asked from behind Hamilton

-GAH! Mia… what are you doing here?- Hamilton questioned a little frightened

-I wanted to pay for those houses… and the room…- Mia answered indifferently

-But… your friends are living there…- Hamilton said confused

-Yeah, I know… but they didn't have any money, right? I'll pay for them, and they will keep their properties …- Mia mentioned handing Hamilton money

-Whoa, so you're really paying for their sake?- Hamilton said surprised

-Bye Hamilton, don't ask them for pay anymore, and you Blondie from the corner… you better not say anything… and you should work on your hiding skills by the way… you're so obvious…- Mia said walking out of the building

-Damn it…- the blonde guy said walking out of a corner while Hamilton is standing there surprised.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! See you on the next one! I'll probably update it on Saturday!**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you guess who am I? I dare you!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT READ!

**Hey Guys! I know you thought this was another chapter... I'm really sorry about that... I just did this thing to alert you guys that I'm gonna take A WHILE in updating since my BETA (Samantha) is REALLY LAZY, and besides School's annoyingly leaving LOTS and LOTS of homework, essays, projects, etc. **

**Don't worry... I PROMISE WITH ALL OF MY HEART that I will ****_NEVER _****abandon this story, but like I said before, I've been really busy, so please forgive my lateness or whatever it's called, DON'T STOP READING! **

**I really apreciate you guys reading my story, so please be patient with me... I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS STORY!**

**THANKS! **

**_Usuihentai727_**


	7. Chapter 6: Job Hunting

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I got really sick, then exams, then projects, parties. Anyway... lots and lots of things. **

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: This chapter was done without my beta... please check it, and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I am gonna have to kick my beta's ass to make her hurry up. But please tell me!**

**Anyway, enjoy it!**

* * *

**Why are we here?**

**Chapter 6: Job Hunting…**

**James POV**

I woke up from a good-night sleep. It was morning… the birds were chirping and I was on a different room… WAIT… A DIFFERENT ROOM?! I sat up quickly from my bed, and saw that I was on a different room… then I remembered… I was in _Harvest Moon_…

How could I forget something like that?! Anyway, I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was surprisingly warm, but I liked it… I stayed like that for 5 minutes and finally got out… and got dressed… on my same clothes… since I didn't bring any, then I went outside (my room) and closed the door. Staying in an Inn was going to take a while to get used to, but one thing I needed: Clothes…

When I walked downstairs I was greeted by Colleen and Jake.

-Good Morning! How did you sleep?- Colleen asked

-Great thanks a lot!- I said

-Anyway, you can have breakfast over there, the first breakfast, lunch and dinner is free!- Jake said

-Whoa, thanks! Hey you don't happen to have a job in here do you?- I asked

-Hmm, well yeah, here and on the bar… but we can offer you one here! Do you want it?- Jake asked

-Well that would be great!- I said

-Great, you'll take this day off, and begin tomorrow!- Jake said

-Thanks…- I said and started walking towards a table

- Hi, my name is Maya… nice to meet you!- the girl said. She has orange hair with two braids at her sides, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress, pink shoes and a white apron. She's extremely cute.

-I-I-I'm James… nice to m-m-meet you too!- I said blushing a little bit

-Hey can you try this for me? I needed someone to try it… since nobody wants to…- Maya said pouting while holding a dish

-Y-yeah, o-of course- I said grabbing a bite of the dish and eating it. Seconds later I started feeling a little sick and I ran to the bathroom, worrying Maya

-Are you okay?- Maya said worried

-Yeah… you're cooking is really… surprising…- I said as I came out of the bathroom

-T-thanks…- Maya said blushing a little

-Anyway… I was going to have breakfast… can I order?- I asked

-Oh yeah sure! What do you want?- Maya said while I looks at the menu

-Hm… some Cheese Omelet would be great, and some orange juice!- I said

-Ok… coming right up!- Maya said writing it down and giving it to the chef

-Hey Maya… by the way, do you know what day is it?- I asked

-Today? Today's Spring 1st!- Maya said

-Okay… thanks…!- I said

-Your welcome!- Maya said walking away

-Spring 1st? I think tomorrow is Danny's birthday… and I know just what to give her!- I said to himself then Maya walk over to me

-Here's your cheese omelet and your orange juice! Enjoy!- Maya said bowing down

-Thanks!- I said and started eating… the food was great, but not too great…

-Excuse me, Mr. James?- Jake asked

-Yeah?- I said

-In the morning we received a letter with your name in it! So… here you are!- Jake said as he gave me an envelope

-Oh, thanks!- I said taking the envelope. I opened it and saw a note inside that said:

_Here you have some money for your clothes and food,_

_Enjoy it,_

_THG_

I saw inside the envelope again, and there was money. I grabbed it and went over to Sonata Tailoring, thanks to the signs. And finally arrived the building and entered.

-Hello, my name's Luna, how can I help you?- a girl asked. She has pink hair tied up in two ponytails, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink n' white dress, pink socks and pink n' white shoes. She had flowers on her hair.

-Oh… Hi… I was hoping you could get me… all of my wardrobe since I didn't bring any- I said

-Yeah, okay…- Luna said

She showed me various outfits and finally got out of the building with the entire wardrobe in hand.

_-Who the hell gave me that money?_

I thought of that as I walked towards the inn to leave my wardrobe in my room.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

When I woke up, I was in the mood for some chocolate cake… I got up, went to the bathroom and took a shower. I was getting out of the shower when I remembered that I didn't bring any spare clothes… I guess I'll have to do some shopping. I got dressed in the same clothes, then went to the kitchen and checked the fridge… but it was empty, my world ended at that moment.

I guess I have to go to the inn… but I have no money. I thought of that while walking to the dining room, when I noticed an envelope on the table. I went over it and opened it.

Inside was a note that said:

_Here's some money to eat, _

_ And buy clothes, _

_Enjoy yourselves!_

_THG_

I looked inside the envelope, again, and saw some money (MY SAVIOUR, MY WORLD WAS ENLIGHTENED ONCE MORE), enough for me and Lucy so I split half of the money and left it there. I placed the envelope on the table and went on my way to the inn.

When I arrived I sat on a table and waited for the waitress, when I remembered who the waitress of this place was…

-Hi, my name is Maya, I will be serving you today! What is your order?- the girl I recognized as Maya said, I was amazed, I finally met her in person… then I looked at the menu.

-Hm… Choco Pie would be lovely! And some… Hot Choco, please!- I said smiling

-Okay, coming right up!- Maya said walking to the kitchen while I contemplate the environment I so wanted to meet. Then after some admiring, Maya came back with my order…

-Here's you Choco Pie and your Hot Choco! Enjoy!- Maya said

-Thanks!- I said and started eating the tempting food! It was great! But not great enough… after eating my breakfast I went over to Maya –How much?- I asked

-Mmmm…. It would be… 240g- Maya said

-Ok, here ya go thanks- I said handing her the money than walking out of the building.

I started to wonder what to do, and then I remembered…

-I must get clothes this time…- I said to myself, and then started heading towards the Sonata Tailoring…I know this place like the ingredients of chocolate cake... hey that rhymed!

I arrived a purple-ish kind of building and went in… and started to look through all types of clothes. Yes, they really do have_ all_ types of clothes.

-Hello how may I help you?- the girl I recognized as Luna said.

-Oh yeah, I'm looking for… wardrobe… since I don't have any…- I said blushing from embarrasement

-Okay, a guy came asking the same thing, so I guess you'll buy everything like: Underwear, bras, dresses, blouses, shoes, pants and shorts?- Luna said

-The other _guy_ bought bras, dresses and blouses?- I asked incredously, June would love to meet that guy...

-Eh?- Luna looked at me strangely analizing my sentence, when she suddenly blushed and shook her head -No, I meant that you would buy that kind of stuff...- she said still blushing

-Oh...Yeah, actually yeah!- I said

Luna showed me patterns and different styles and finally I got all of my clothes planned and luckily she had all of them prepared, so I got clothes fast.

-Okay, here…- she said handing me my clothes -...you have strange tastes !- Luna said

-Why?- I said

-Well because your clothes are all… yucky-ish…- Luna said making a disgusted face

-Excuse me, yucky-ish?- I asked a little mad

-Well yeah, they make you look all… emo… anyway… it'll be 3400g- Luna said

-Ok… here- I said as I handed her the money -… and by the way… your clothing makes you look all… childish, stubborn and spoiled…- I said as I walked out of the building leaving a shocked Luna behind.

I walked towards Town Hall and walked in, they have to have some place available… I thought of that as I walked to the girl I know as Elli.

-Hi Elli, I was wondering if you have any jobs available here?- I asked

-Oh hello Scarlet… wow, what's all of that?- She asked as she pointed at something I had in my hand

-Uh?- I looked to where she was pointing, and saw all of my wardrobe, I guess I forgot to leave it home -Oh yeah, I went shopping… to get wardrobe! Any way... is there a job available here?- I asked

-Yeah I think so… In the library… Is that okay?- she asked

-Yeah… they do pay on that position?- I asked

-Of course, every job in this island received payment!- she said

-Okay, I'll take it!- I said

-Great! Come here tomorrow in the morning!- she said happily

-Okay, I'll take it, thanks again!- I said while going towards the exit…

I went to the house, left my wardrobe and went to the explore…

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I woke up feeling really good! My bed was REALLY comfy; maybe living here won't be that bad after all! I went to the shower, came out and wore the same clothes, I forgot to pack my clothes, but how would I know that we were going to be here?

I went to the kitchen, thinking of making myself some peanut butter & jelly, but I remembered we arrived here and had no food and no money… just when I was thinking about that I saw an envelope on the stove. Inside the envelope was a note that said:

_Here's some money for food and clothes,_

_Save it, or spend it,_

_THG_

Sweet, I had money for food and clothes! I split the money in half, for Andrew, and went on my way towards the inn. When I arrived there, I immediately ran to a table.

-H-h-hi, my name's Maya… may I ask why are you s-s-shirtless?- the girl said, she was blushing a little bit.

-Too much heat… anyway, I'd like to have… pizza! And some grape juice please!- I said looking at the menu

-O-okay, c-coming right u-up!- Maya said blushing a little bit while walking to the kitchen

_-Why was she stuttering? And why was she all red?_- I wondered, but I think I wondered too much, since she came with my food ready

-Here's you pizza and your grape juice!- Maya said, still blushing a little bit

-Thanks!- I said then began digging at my food, it was great, I admit, but not as great as James cooks. When I finished I walked to Maya

-How much?- I asked

-Hmm, it I'll be… 191g- Maya said

-Thanks!- I said as I handed her the money and went to the Sonata Tailoring for clothes, thanks to my map!

I entered and watched some wardrobes…

-Hello, my name's Luna, you come for all of your wardrobe because you didn't bring clothes, right?- she said while I just nod

-Yep!- I said still nodding

-Ok, come with me!- She said blushing a little bit, I wonder why… we arrived at the counter and she shower me different wardrobes, I picked out what I wanted and finally finished.

-Why did you buy shirts and t-shirts if you're shirtless?- Luna said blushing a little bit

-I don't know, I get the feeling that I should buy shirts and t-shirts… anyway how much?- I asked

-Mmmm, 3400g- she said

-Okay, thanks!- I said while I handed her money and walked out of the store, and headed home to leave my clothes.

* * *

**June's POV**

Man, that sleep was A-MA-ZING; I slept like a baby… these beds… in _Harvest Moon _are INCREDIBLE! I took a shower and put the same clothes on. I went to the sink, washed my face again, and finally went to the dining room, where I saw an envelope. Inside there was a note that said:

_Buy clothes and food!_

_You'll need it,_

_THG_

There was money enough for me and Danny, so I took half of it, and went on my way to the inn, where I was greeted by a cheerful girl.

-Hi, my name's Maya, may take your order?- she said

-Sure, I want some… Plain Omelet, and some hot coffee, please!- I said

-Ok, coming right up!- she said as she bounced to the kitchen

I was still not used to being in a game, well now it looks like the real world but… it's still a game…

-Here is you Plain Omelet, and your Hot Coffee, enjoy!- she said

-Thank you very much!- I said and started eating, the food was good, but I liked James's cooking better, when I finished I left the money on the table, since I calculated the price, and made my way to the Sonata Tailoring where I was attended by an annoying brat, and got a lot of clothes.

Then I went to the clinic, since I studied medicine, to get a job.

-Excuse me, is there a job available in this place?- I asked the lady in the counter. She has grey hair tied up in a bun, and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a red Japanese dress over it and an orange poncho over the red Japanese dress, and some white shoes.

-Yes, an assistant doctor, will you be up for it?- the lady asked

-Of course, by the way, my name is June! Nice to meet you!- I said

-Nice to meet you too, my name is Irene, my grandson, Jin, is in charge of this place…- she said

-Okay, then when do I have to come here?- I asked

-Come here tomorrow morning…- she said

-Ok, thanks, I have to leave these clothes on my house… thanks again! See you tomorrow!- I said and walked out of the building to my house, to leave my wardrobe and finally went out to meet everyone else.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up, then went to take a shower, and went to wake up Scarlet, but as I went to her room, the only thing I saw was a lot of clothes, then I figured, she went shopping but with what money? I thought of that as I went to the dining room and saw the envelope with money inside. I think I saw a note inside, but I ignored it.

I grabbed the money and went to the inn to eat something… I was STARVING!

I arrived there and went to the table, looked at the menu and a girl came towards me.

-Hi my name's Maya can I take your order?- she said

-Yeah, I want some fried rice and some blueberry juice!- I said

-Okay…- she said and walked to the kitchen and moments later she came with a dish

-Here you go, fried rice and blueberry juice! Enjoy!- Maya said

-Thanks- I said and started to eat my food, I figured it was not as good as I thought, but it wasn't bad either. I paid for my food, and then I went to Sonata Tailoring and bought clothes and finally decided to leave the clothes at home.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up, took a shower, put on the same clothes (because I didn't bring any spare clothes… don't blame me, how was I supposed to know that we were gonna end up here?) and finally went to the kitchen. There was no one in here so I was gonna go out, until I saw an envelope, inside a note that said:

_Buy clothes and food!_

_You'll need it,_

_THG_

-Cool, money to spend!- with that thought in my head I walked over to the inn, and must I say that it was an EXHAUSTING way. I practically passed out on half of the way, well no, but almost. On my way, I found some berries, and wild plants that looked edible. I ate them, and proceeded on my way, but this time to the Sonata Tailoring, since I already ate (the berries and wild plants).

When I entered the shop, I was greeted by a little girl by the name of Luna. She was annoying, but I don't blame her, she's a kid, every kid is annoying. Especially at her age, what? Between 7 and 10 years old, maybe?

I bought a lot of clothes, and the snobby little kid told me that it was kind of emo, but I ignored it. It looks normal to me! Besides what would a little girl know? I paid and got out of the building. I was walking viewing the blue sky, rare thing in the other… world? Or maybe I never really paid much attention to it. I wasn't really watching were I was going, honestly, then after some seconds later I bumped into a girl.

-Oh my, pardon me!- the girl said. She has blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt, with a blue vest over it, a red bandanna tied around her neck, some brown pants with blue patterns at the end, with a brown skirt over it and some brown boots.

-No, it's my fault, I was distracted… oh hello, my name's Danny!- I said

-Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself, huh? My name's Kathy! Nice to meet ya'- she said

-Nice to meet you too! Hey do you know if there are jobs available around here?- I asked

-Well… OH YEAH, on the Bar, that's where I work, but there's this spot available, do you want it?- she said

-Of course, it will be great! Thanks!- I said

-No problem!- she said smiling happily

-Well I gotta get going, since I have to leave all of my clothes at home! See ya!- I said walking away

-See ya!- she said

I went home, put my clothes down, and took a nap, since the walking was EXHAUSTING!

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

When I woke up, I immediately took a shower, and went to the kitchen, where I found it empty as a meeting about politics. The only thing I saw was an envelope with a note inside that said:

_Here's some money for food and clothes,_

_Save it, or spend it,_

_THG_

I looked inside once again and found money, enough for food and clothes. I immediately went outside and started to head towards town, but before I arrived the bridge, I saw Mia walking by the path. I went running over to her.

-Hi Mia, where ya going?- I asked

-Somewhere that's none of your business…- she said indifferently

-And where is that somewhere that's 'none of my business'?- I asked

-Over to Horn Ranch...- she said

-Oh! Can I go? Can I go?- I excitedly said... and honestly I sounded like a little puppy

-Sure!- she said, COOL! More people to meet!

We went our way towards a Ranch… and we entered the shop.

-Hi Mia, how can I help you?- the woman said

-Hi Hanna… I was here shopping for some products…- Mia said

-Oh, go ahead and look around! Oh hi, we haven't met before, have we? As I think you already know, my name's Hanna!

-Oh, yeah, Nice to meet you, my name's Andrew!

-You're Mia's friend?- she asked

-Yeah…- I said

-Mom, where's the brush?- a girl said walking into the room, honestly I must say that she's very pretty

-Hi, my name's Andrew!- I said extending my hand to the girl

-Oh, hi! Pardon my rudeness, my name's Renee!- the girl said

-Nice to meet you!- I said

-Me too!- she said

-Hi Renee, Hanna I'm taking 8 good chicken eggs, 3 bottles of good milk, 3 bottles of good mayonnaise, 5 good butters and 5 good cheeses- Mia said putting all of the merchandise on the counter

-Okay… that'll be 904g!- Hanna said

-Here you go…- Mia said handing the money to Hanna

-Have a wonderful day, Mia!- Renee said

-Yeah, thanks, Andrew? Come on, let's go, I gotta go somewhere else…- then she glanced at Renne -or do you want to stay here?- Mia said with a smirk… I think she suspects something…

-N-n-no, I'll c-come w-with you, it was a pleasure meeting you both!- I said blushing a little bit by Mia statement

-See you again, Renee… you too, Hanna…- Mia said walking out of the shop

I catch up to Mia, and we headed towards the Marimba Farm. When we were gonna turn to the Marimba Farm, we bumped into Dan.

-Hey guys! Where are you going?- Dan said

-To Marimba Farm… wanna come?- I asked

-Hell yeah!- Dan said

-Okay then, let's go!- I said glancing at my side expecting to see Mia, but instead got pure air -Where's Mia?- I said looking around while Dan does the same

-Oh... there... THERE SHE IS!- Dan said... more like shouted while pointing over to somewhere

I glanced to where he was pointing and saw a walking Mia... not stopping at all.

-WAIT FOR US!- Dan and me said running up to her

And just like that we went to the Marimba Farm… and when we arrived, Dan was gawking at the girl behind the counter.

-Hi Mia! How can I help you?- Anissa said politely

-Just gonna shop, let me see around…- Mia said walking off

-Oh, hi! My name's Anissa!- she said extending both of her hands over to Dan and me

-O-oh h-hi, m-my name's Dan! N-nice to m-meet y-you!- Dan said stuttering a bit

-Yes, likewise, may I ask why are you shirtless?- she said politely

-T-too much heat- he responded

-And I'm Andrew, pleasure to meet you!

-Likewise!- she said smiling at us

-I'd like to take 5g. of good rice, 5 good corns, 5 good onions, 5 good strawberries, 5 good lettuces, 5 good grapes, 5 jars of good honey, 5 good cherries, 5 good potatoes and 5 good turnips…- Mia said putting all of the said crop on the counter

-Okay, that'll be 1910g!- Anissa said

-Here…- Mia said handing her money

-Anything else?- she asked

-Yeah, 5 seeds of Turnip, 5 seed of potatoes, 5 seeds of strawberries, 5 seed of lettuces, 2 coffee seeds, 2 cherry seeds, 2 olive seeds, 2 orange seeds and 2 apple seeds…- Mia said

-Okay, here… it'll be 1015g- She said handing Mia the seed packages

-Here you go…- she said handing her the money

-Thanks, come again!- Anissa said waving her arm

We came out of the store and helped Mia with her stuff. We followed her towards her house. We were passing by that abandoned farm. I glanced at it: it was a two story little house that was a little worn out, the barn was crumbling down, and the chicken coop looked like crap.

-Dan look, that farm looks so lonely like a drunk business man in Christmas…- I told him laughing

-I know who would buy that house? It's like crap!- Dan said laughing some more

Mia didn't say anything, but started walking towards the farm and entered it. Dan and I looked at each other, fearing for our lives.

-Y-y-you l-l-live h-here?- I asked

-Yeah… come in to my "crap" house…- Mia said opening her door with a ferocious glare, while motioning me and Dan to come inside

Dan and me entered quickly, and put the stuff in the table. I saw an envelope on the table.

-So you got the envelope too?- I said picking up the envelope, where the note inside said

_Here's some money,_

_Spend it well,_

_THG_

-Yeah, it was on the mailbox… I wonder who it's from…- Mia said putting all of the animal products and the crops on the fridge.

-I really am wondering… it's kind of mysterious, and besides, who the hell is THG?- Dan said

-Don't know…- Mia said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! Please tell me what you think. If you liked it (without my beta) I'll continue it without her, but I must warn it's kind of crappy. Well no, but I don't know if you'll think so, I'm am just guessing. But please tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you guess who am I? I dare you!**


End file.
